One Who Protects Remnant
by Warzoneking
Summary: Ichigo gets swallowed by the Dangai and is sent to the world of Remnant and is offered a teaching job by Ozpin. Ichigo is not the only one who has found a way to Remnant though, as Hollows begin to show up and attack Ichigo must protect his new friends from the monsters of both his world and theirs.
1. The Protector Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth

 **"Zangetsu/Hollow"**

"Old Man Zangetsu "

"Normal"

 _"Thoughts"/Flashback_

 ** _Attacks/techniques_**

 **(Transitions)**

 _(AN)_

Please review

* * *

 **(Bleach World: Dongai)**

Ichigo was finally going home after killing the father of the Quincy Yhwach and ending the thousand-year blood war. He was traveling through the Dongai Precipice World back to the World of the Living. His friends had already gone back days before him but do to his injuries he had to stay longer.

"I should be almost there." said Ichigo as he jogged through the Dongai; but as he jogged a powerful tremor shook the dimensional tunnel forcing Ichigo to stop.

" _What the hell was that; it can't be the Cleaner?"_ Ichigo Thought

"ICHIGO RUN THE RESTRICTIVE CURRENT IS BEGINNING TO MOVE AGAIN!" Old Man Zangetsu screamed in his master's head

Ichigo then felt another tremor and started to run. As he ran Ichigo felt the Dongai collapsing behind him. But when he looked ahead and saw the path being flooded by the Restrictive Current there was no way of escape the walls of the Dongai swallowed him from all directions.

 **(Remnant: City of Vale)**

It was a normal peaceful night in Vale for Glynda Goodwitch as she was walking the streets of the city enjoying her night, then she heard a loud crash come from an alleyway. She quickly went to see what caused the crash. When Glynda found a young orange haired man lying in a small crater.

"Ugh…" he groaned

"Ichigo we have a problem." the Quincy portion of the Substitute Shinigami's soul said in his wielder's mind

 _"What is it Old Man?" Ichigo replied_

"We were swallowed by the Restrictive Current and now we're in another world." said the sword spirit

 _"Are you serious… why is it always me who gets into trouble!?"_ Ichigo screamed internally

 **"Life sucks King but look on the bright side you're alive, aren't you… and from what I can tell normal people can see you so, you might be able to find a way back."**

 _"Yeah… well better tell this chick I'm alright."_ and with that the mental conversation ended

"Are you okay?" he heard someone ask as he got up and saw a woman with blond hair, glasses and a riding crop for some reason

"Yeah I'm fi-" but before he could finish his answer he heard gunshots in the distance and was about to run off to see what was happening but was held back by the woman

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked Ichigo

"I'm gonna to see what's going on." he replied before he **_Flash-Stepped_** towards the commotion

As Ichigo reappeared around where he heard the gunshots he saw a girl in black and red clothes and a red hood who looked to be in her early to mid-teens wielding a mechanical scythe beating up a group of thugs in black suits and a man with orange hair in a white suit, a bowler hat with a cigar in his mouth and was holding a cane. As the girl took down the last thug she turned to face the white clad man. This man was Roman Torchwick and the girl he was fighting, her name was Ruby Rose

"You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well, red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around I'm afraid this… is where we part ways." said the criminal before he fired a small but powerful explosive from his cane.

As it detonated Ruby vanished from sight. When the smoke cleared Torchwick saw that she and her weapon were nowhere to be seen.

"What the…" Torchwick wondered out loud

"Over here asshole!" shouted the orange haired Shinigami with a swirly eyed Ruby trying to keep herself steady with Crescent Rose behind him.

"Well… this night just keeps getting better but sorry I'm on a bit of a time crunch so I'll be taking my leave now." Torchwick said as he fired more explosives from his cane and made a run for it

 _"Hmm… weird weapon but deadly for normal people I guess."_ Ichigo thought

When Ichigo saw Torchwick get to the top of a building he jumped up after him. Torchwick was about to get on a Bullhead Aircraft when Ichigo caught up to him using Flash-Step. When Torchwick noticed his pursuer, he threw the red Dust crystal in his hand and shot at it causing an explosion right in Ichigo's face. The explosion did no damage though and was soon realized by the Dust thief once Ichigo simply walked out of the smoke without a scratch. Ichigo then gripped the handle of the smaller Zangetsu and started glowing blue as he was about to fire a small Getsuga and bring the aircraft down.

"Ichigo stop with your power even a weak Getsuga will still wipe out a part of the city!" The wise sword spirit shouted to his wielder

"Dammit." was all he said before stopped charging his attack Ichigo then sensed someone coming to him very fast; he turned in the direction the person was coming from and saw the blond woman from earlier land in front of him followed by the scythe wielding girl that he left in the street. Glynda looked at Ichigo then to Ruby then back to Ichigo.

"You two come with me I have some questions for you." the blond ordered

 _"Hey… do you think I should follow her?"_ Ichigo asked his reasonable partner

"It couldn't hurt, who knows maybe we can get some information." said the sensible Zanpakuto spirit

 **(Vale Police Station)**

As Ichigo waited to be questioned he sensed that the girl he helped leave the building twenty minutes ago and that two people were watching him through the one-way mirror in the room. He knew that one was the woman who had brought him there and had taken his Zanpakuto when they had gotten to the station. He had his permanent scowl on his face and was getting tired of waiting and turned to where the one-way mirror was.

"I know you're there, so why not get this over with already." Ichigo said mildly annoyed

In a few seconds Glynda came into the room followed by a man that Ichigo had never seen before. He had gray hair, glasses, he was wearing an expensive looking suit with a long silver briefcase in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.

"Hello young man I am Professor Ozpin it's a pleasure to meet you; and mind if you tell me your name? Ozpin asked kindly

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo simply answered

"Well Ichigo, Glynda has told me that she found you in an alley in a small crater, you then disappeared from the sight of a trained Huntress, saved a young girl, fought a wanted criminal and despite you not being injured in the slightest he still managed to escape… so let me ask you this why did you let Roman Torchwick get away? Seeing as you got there so fast that even if we slowed down the cameras in the area frame by frame we still couldn't find you until you suddenly appeared after you saved Ms. Rose from the explosive Torchwick fired. Normally I would think the reason for your speed would be your Semblance… but then I watched this footage." said the Professor to which Glynda showed a clip of Ichigo glowing blue ready to launch a Getsuga

"From the looks of it you were about to fire some sort of attack but then you stopped and Torchwick escaped. Then when Ms. Goodwitch confiscated your weapons I decided to examine them and I noticed that they don't have any Dust-Round chambers." Glynda then came up and whispered into Ozpin's ear causing his eyes to narrow "But I'm also curious as to why you don't appear on any kingdoms records it's as if you don't exist." Ozpin said to the teen in front of him

 _"Should I tell him the truth or should I try to bullshit my way out of this?"_ Ichigo asked the spirits of his Zanpakuto

 **"You've never been a good liar King might as well come clean it's not like they can beat you so what's the harm?"** true Zangetsu said in his partners mind

"For once I agree. they might be able to help us." said the Quincy aspect of Ichigo's soul

"Alright I'll tell you everything but it's long story so I'll try to keep it short." Ichigo said to the professor

 **(One explanation later)**

"I must say that's quite the explanation Ichigo and unbelievable…but I can clearly see that you are sincere and since we couldn't find any trace of your existence and someone of your capabilities going unnoticed seems impossible if what you told me is true. So, you being from another world seems more likely and the fact that you described your world in such great detail only helps to prove that conclusion." Ozpin said as he was about to take a sip from his mug

"So, what do you plan to do now Mr. Kurosaki?" Glynda asked with concern in her voice

"Just call me Ichigo I don't like formalities and to answer your question I have no idea." Ichigo replied

"If that's the case why don't you come work for me at Beacon as an Assistant Combat Instructor with Glynda?" Ozpin offered

"What are you thinking Professor Ozpin!?" Glynda questioned loudly

"I have to agree with her on this one why are you offering me a job out of nowhere?" a confused Ichigo asked

"Let me explain since I've decided to believe in your story for now. We did just meet however so I have to keep an eye on you and being Glynda's assistant would benefit everyone at Beacon. Glynda can be my eyes and ears, the students will learn from someone who has won two wars and despite you being so young you have more experience and have seen more action than most Huntsmen and Huntresses see in their whole lives making you the perfect choice for an Assistant Combat Instructor. The ways this benefits you are simple you'll have a place to stay rent free, you'll be getting paid and you can gather information from our library at the school. I think those are good reason for you to take the job. However, I don't' completely trust you; infact I'm still very skeptical about you being from another world. So, you will go on a mission with Ms. Goodwitch here tomorrow to see if your trustworthy and evaluate your skills in combat. if you don't measure up then we send you to an insane asylum… nothing personal." Ozpin said to his potentially newest employee

"Guess I have no other options might as well see how this turns out." Ichigo said with a smirk

"Great now please come with us." said Ozpin as he walked out of the room followed by Ichigo and Glynda

"By the way where are my Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked the Huntress

"What…oh your swords, I put them in that silver briefcase Professor Ozpin is carrying." answered Glynda

"Sorry, forgot I had this… hear you can't be a combat instructor without a weapon." Ozpin said as he opened it and let Ichigo take his swords back with that they left the station and got on an air-bus that would take them to Beacon Academy.


	2. Ichigo's Test

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth

 **"Zangetsu/Hollow"**

"Old Man Zangetsu "

"Normal"

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _Attacks/techniques_**

 **(Transitions)**

 _(AN)_

Please review

* * *

 **(Ichigo's room at Beacon)**

Ichigo was sleeping peacefully until he heard his alarm clock going off. As he got up, ate, and was dressed in his Shihakusho since he had nothing else to wear. As he left his room he saw Glynda and Ozpin heading his way.

"Good morning Ichigo I hope you are well rested." Ozpin greeted the orange haired teen

"Hey guys and thanks for the room Ozpin." Ichigo thanked the Headmaster

"Not a problem that room will be yours if Glynda and I think your skills are enough to back up your claim and see if you are good enough to teach the new students. Glynda has already been informed on the details of the mission and she will brief you on the way there. Speaking of which, you better get going." Ozpin said to the Huntress and Substitute Shinigami before he headed back to his office

After Ozpin left Ichigo and Glynda headed to the side of the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest.

"So where are we going and what's the mission Glynda?" Ichigo asked the blond Huntress

"Mr. Kurosaki please address me as Ms. Goodwitch." the Huntress said in irritation

"I'm not big on formalities. Ichigo said with his trademark scowl

"Anyway… your mission will be to lower the number of Grimm that have been seen in the Emerald Forest. Since the new school year will be starting soon we have to make sure that the students can survive the initiation. Glynda said to the orange haired teen

"Okay, wait…don't you mean our Mission?" Ichigo asked

"No… this mission is yours. I am to evaluate your skill in combat if you can't handle the Grimm then I will intervene." Glynda said as she continued to check her Scroll

"I guess that makes sense. By the way what the hell are Grimm?" Ichigo asked the Huntress

"Look… I'm very skeptical about you being from another dimension. But if you are from another world I should tell you what you're up against. Grimm are creatures of destruction that are bent on wiping mankind and anything we create off the face of the planet. They hunt us without end… that's why schools like Beacon exist, to train Huntsmen and Huntresses to defend the ones who can't do it themselves and wipeout as many Grimm as possible. Despite mankind fighting them throughout recorded history we still know little about them or their behavior due to their bodies dissipating into smoke once they die and if we capture any alive they die soon after being caught by unknown means." Glynda explained to the orang haired Shinigami

 _"If that's the case then they're not that different from Hollows. Aside from the whole dying when captured… I better keep my guard up."_ Ichigo thought

"I believe that would be wise." the stoic sword spirit said to his master

"Alright, I'll head there now." Ichigo said as he walked towards the edge of the cliff and much to Glynda's surprise started walking on air and vanished with **_Flash-Step_**

When Ichigo reappeared, he was in the center of the Grimm infested forest. As he checked his surroundings he sensed that something was off. He looked out of the corner of his left eye and saw glowing red eyes glaring angrily at him from behind some bushes, the orange haired Shinigami slowly reached for his swords.

 _"I guess that's a Grimm, better make this quick."_ Ichigo thought

The Grimm jumped out of the brush revealing it to be an Ursa-Major. Its first action was a roar and charged at the orange haired teen. Normal people would have run away but Ichigo was far from normal. As the Ursa barreled toward the teen he threw his smaller Zanpakuto at the Grimm's head killing it instantly; its corpse skidded across the ground and stopping at Ichigo's feet. As the Grimm lay dead its body began to smoke and disintegrate. Ichigo took his Zanpakuto out of the dissolving monster's skull.

"That was easy, but it might have drawn other Grimm to this area when it roared so I better get moving." Ichigo thought aloud and began to walk in a random direction.

 **(Cliff Overlooking the Emerald Forest)**

As Ichigo was thinning the Grimm population Glynda was observing his combat abilities. Right now, the young Substitute Shinigami was fighting an Alfa-Beowolf. As Glynda watched she noticed that Ichigo wasn't using his swords instead he was taking on an Alfa hand to hand. The fight ended when Ichigo kicked the Grimm in the side of the neck making it snap killing it.

 _"He's doing very well even very few could kill a Grimm of that size without using a weapon or their Semblance."_ Glynda thought to herself

Once Ichigo had killed the Alfa he saw that it wasn't alone when more Beowolfs jumped out of the brush.

"I don't have time for this." A mildly annoyed Ichigo said to himself

The pack of Grimm charged ready to tear apart the orange haired human when they felt an immense pressure begin to crush them. As the pressure continued to increase it became too much for the monsters causing them to suffocate and die.

 **"Wow…these things are like discount Hollows it's actually kind of sad how little of a threat they are to you King."** said the true Zangetsu

" _I hate to say it but your right they are very similar to Hollows. But they're much weaker."_ Ichigo mentally replied as he walked into a clearing in the forest

But before their conversation could continue, Ichigo heard dozens of howls coming from the foliage surrounding the clearing. Once the howling ceased a massive pack of Beowlves came from the forest and surrounded Ichigo.

As the strict teacher looked at the live footage of the orange haired teen and saw that he had been cornered by Grimm… or so she thought.

As the pack closed in Ichigo unsheathed his Zanpakuto and began to pour his Spirit-Energy into the blades and started firing nameless **_Getsugas_** at the surrounding Grimm. While the attacks effortlessly tore through the vast number of Grimm on the ground more were coming from the air. Ichigo continued to kill launch **_Getsugas_** until his instincts told him to move and with a single **_Flashstep_** he was at the edge of the clearing as giant black feathers plummeted from the sky like arrows killing dozens of Grimm in the process.

Nine giant Nevermores _(AN: The same size as the Nevermore Ruby killed in Volume 1)_ had shown up and they were angry. They soon found where Ichigo had gone. The Nevermores were about to charge at Ichigo from the air but they never even got the chance because the orange haired teen killed all the flying Grimm in an instant with an enormous bright blue attack the last thing the airborne Grimm heard was Ichigo shouting **_Getsuga Tenshou!_** before they were vaporized.

 **(Moments earlier with Glynda)**

Glynda continued to watch Ichigo kill the surrounding Grimm with little to no effort when she saw Nevermores and griffons flying in the direction of Ichigo.

"There's no way he can handle Grimm of that size on his own I have to tell Professor Ozpin before he gets killed." she thought aloud

"No need… I already know Glynda." said the silver haired head master from behind her

"We need to hurry, come on." said the Headmaster of Beacon

Just as they were about to go help Ichigo they saw a giant bright blue crescent shaped wave of energy five times larger than the Nevermores wipe the Grimm from existence in a blinding flash. When the light dissipated all Glynda and Ozpin could do was stand there at the edge of the cliff in shock and disbelief.

"What just happened?" both Glynda and Ozpin in said unison before they looked at each other and ran to find the closest bullhead.

 **(Present time with Ichigo)**

When Ichigo finished firing his signature attack he noticed that all the Grimm he hadn't cut down were dead with their corpses smoking on the ground.

 _"I guess I over did it a little bit with releasing my_ _Spirit-Energy_ _huh?"_ Ichigo asked his Zanpakuto spirits

 **"I say it saved us some time; they weren't worth fighting."** said the white doppelganger

"Is that all you think about… fighting?" the stoic sword spirit asked

 **"Most of the time."** the white spirit replied

 _"At least you're being honest."_ Ichigo commented before the mental conversation was ended

Ichigo was about to leave when he heard the sound of an engine getting louder. He looked up and saw a bullhead heading his way. Once it landed Ozpin and Glynda stepped out looking at Ichigo with curious looks on their faces.

"So… howd I do?" Ichigo asked the Professors

"I believe you did exceptionally and I think that you will make excellent addition to Beacon Academy's staff." Ozpin said with a smile

"Okay, sweet let's get going." Ichigo said with a small smile before he, Glynda and Ozpin got on the bullhead and headed back to the school

* * *

(AN) So sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. But when I get writers block it lasts a long time; That and real life kept getting in the way didn't help. I'm working on the next chapter so please be patient anyway Happy New Year. PS there is poll for Ichigo's paring so cast your votes because it will help with the story.


	3. Welcome to Beacon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth

 **"Zangetsu/Hollow"**

"Old Man Zangetsu "

"Normal"

 _"Thoughts"/Flashback_

 ** _Attacks/techniques_**

 _(AN)_

Please review

* * *

 **(Ten days after Ichigo's evaluation)**

Ichigo was walking around the campus since he had spent most of his time in the library learning everything he could about this new world before the school year started. However, today he wanted to get some fresh air and enjoy the peace and quiet before the students arrived. Ozpin had told him that the girl he saved was Ruby Rose and she would be a student at Beacon despite her being two years younger than the other first-years. As Ichigo continued his walk he made it to the edge of the cliff the school was built on and started looking for the Airbuses that were carrying the students.

"Ozpin said that they should be arriving soon but all I see empty sky." Ichigo thought aloud before his Scroll started to go off he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Glynda.

"Hey, Glynda is something wrong?" Ichigo asked with a bored/kind attitude

"Mr. Kurosaki; please make your way to Professor Ozpin's office. All of the Professors are here, and Professor Ozpin would like you to introduce yourself." said the Huntress

"Alright, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, and how many times do I have to tell you to drop the formalities." said the Substitute Shinigami before he hung up

 **(Beacon Tower: Ozpin's office)**

As the elevator doors opened Ichigo walked out into a room that looked like the innards of a clock where the rest of the Professors were waiting for him. The first one he noticed was a man probably in his mid-fifties to his left. He was wearing a red suit, pants and boots, his eyes were covered by his eyebrows and he had big bushy mustache.

The second and last Professor was to his right. He looked fairly young but the way he was dressed looked very disheveled. He had green hair, thick glasses and looked like he had way too much caffeine because kept speeding around room and talking so fast that you could barely understand him. The new Professors noticed his arrival of their new co-worker and turned to face him. Ozpin was sitting at his desk with Glynda at his side.

"So, this is the new Assistant Combat Instructor." Port then turned to the Beacon Headmaster and said in a loud whisper "He seems quite young." This was easily heard by the orange haired teen

"I can hear you." Ichigo said slightly annoyed at the middle-aged man's remark

"Well, he may be young, but he has faced things that you would only see in your nightmares. But I'll tell you both in greater detail another time, Ichigo please introduce yourself." said Ozpin

Each of the Professors walked up to the school's new Assistant Combat Instructor and greeted him kindly.

"Professor Peter Port at your service and welcome to Beacon." the middle-aged man said happily

"Professor Bartholomew Oobleck it's a pleasure to meet you." the green haired teacher said with a smile

"Ichigo Kurosaki I look forward to working with you." Ichigo said with a small smile

"Now that we're all acquainted I think it's time we gathered the students in the amphitheater." Ozpin said as he got up and headed to the elevator along with the other Professors

As the Ichigo and the Professors walked to the Amphitheater Ichigo tried to strike a conversation with Glynda since he's going to be helping out in her combat class after the initiation for the first years.

"So, Glynda how do you usually run your classes here?" the Huntresses new assistant asked nonchalantly

"Mr. Kurosaki seeing as I'm your superior you should learn to call me Professor Goodwitch or Ms. Goodwitch I'm I understood? To answer your question though I'm very strict." the blond Huntress asked with an angry scowl in an attempt to intimidate her new assistant but as soon as she turned to her gaze to him she saw that he was unfazed then she remembered that he had ended two wars against people with godly powers.

"Jeez… you got to loosen up more it's not healthy to be so stressed all the time. Hey, maybe if you just need a day or two so you can relax I could teach your classes for you while you're gone." the orange haired Shinigami offered

"That might not be a bad idea Glynda; every year you work your hands to the bone and when you're not teaching you're out hunting Grimm. Maybe you could take a few days off this year and let Ichigo teach the students." Ozpin agreed causing the blond Huntress's scowl to deepen

"Fine… I'll let you teach some classes if you prove you can be a good mentor. The first combat class after the initiation you will be teaching and if can't handle that then you have to follow my orders without question." Glynda said with a confident smirk as she held out her hand

"Deal." was all Ichigo said as he shook the Huntress's hand and they continued to walk to the Amphitheater

Once the staff got on the stage where they could all be seen by the first years Ozpin began his speech

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." the Beacon Headmaster said before he walked off the stage but not before he asked Ichigo to lead the students to the Ballroom.

During the days that Ichigo was learning about how things work in this world Ozpin had given him a tour of the campus. He showed him all the areas of the school and what they were used for. So, he knew pretty much knew his way around.

"Behind you is Mr. Kurosaki please follow him to the Ballroom in an orderly fashion." Glynda said before she left

"Alright follow me." Ichigo called out to the first years which made them turn around to see which of their "teachers" would be leading them to where they were going to stay for the night.

Once Ichigo had brought the first-years to the Ballroom and started bringing them inside he saw a familiar red hooded girl talking to a blond teenage girl whom Ichigo thought was a friend of hers. Once saw her he started walking towards them to say hi.

The conversation between Ruby and Yang had just ended when Ruby noticed Ichigo heading their way. She quickly got the attention of her sister and pointed at him.

"That's the guy I was telling you about Yang." Ruby said to her sister getting Yang's attention who quickly turned looking for Ichigo and saw where her little sister was pointing at and saw a tall well-built young man with spiky orange hair walking towards them.

"Why didn't you tell me he was so good looking?" Yang asked her little sister

"Yang…please don't do anything weird when he gets over here." Ruby begged her sister but as they were talking Ichigo had gotten close enough to strike up a conversation and the sisters hadn't noticed until he was right in front of them

"Hey how are you doing…Ruby Rose right?" the orange haired teen asked the girl in the red hood

"Oh, hi…wait… how do you know my name?" Ruby asked Ichigo

"Ozpin told me." he replied

"Oh, okay that makes sense." Ruby said as she saw the logic

"Oh, this is my big sister, Yang Xiao Long." Ruby said with a smile as she introduced the blond teen

"It's nice to properly meet you both. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." the orange haired Shinigami happily introduced himself

"Same here, it's nice to meet the guy who saved my sister especially when that person is so sexy." Yang said seductively but was disappointed when she saw Ichigo's face went from a smile to a deep scowl but not for what you may think because in Ichigo's Inner-World the true Zangetsu was dying of laughter

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god that's hilarious, true comedy genius. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't breathe, I can't breathe."** he wheezed as he began to run out of breath he would kept going if Ichigo's other Zanpakuto spirit hadn't knocked him out; after that Ichigo's scowl lifted a little bit

"Hey are you okay Ichigo?" Ruby asked her new friend thinking her sister had made him mad

"Yeah I'm fine you guys should probably head inside. I'll see you two later." Ichigo said and was about to leave but before he could he got voice message from Ozpin

"Ichigo could you please supervise the students tonight? Everyone else is busy preparing for the initiation and their classes." said the recording

 _"Well, looks like I'm not going anywhere."_ Ichigo thought before he noticed Yang and Ruby had been eavesdropping

"So, you're supervising us tonight?" Yang asked with a smirk

"I guess so." Ichigo said slightly annoyed

"So, what do you do around here anyway?" asked Ruby

"I'm helping Glynda with the combat classes." Ichigo replied

"Really because you look about my age." Yang said in surprise

"I may be young but I probably have more experience in fighting than all the people here." said Ichigo

"So you're already a Huntsmen?" Ruby asked her face filled with excitement

"Officially…no." Ichigo said in an uncaring tone then he notice that Ruby was staring at his Zanpakuto

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo

"Oh, it's nothing, I just really really love weapons. So, is it alright if I look at them?" Ruby asked

Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she kept staring at him. He didn't like upsetting girls so he said "Okay." and handed her both his Zanpakuto.

"Thanks Ichigo." was all ruby said when she was given the sword then she started to examine them

As ruby continued to examine the weapons she noticed that something was off about them. She felt something emanating from them but she just shrugged it off as her imagination. She then turned her gaze to the gap in the blade of the larger weapon then to the smaller one and placed the smaller sword into the gap and found that it fit perfectly.

 _"I wonder why it's like this."_ Ruby thought

"Hey Ruby are you give Ichigo's swords back?" Yang asked her sister which got her out her thoughts

"Oh yeah… right here you go." Ruby said before she gave back both Zanpakuto to their master

"Thanks, now let's head inside you've got your initiation tomorrow." Ichigo said to the sisters

"Oh, that's right come on Yang." said Ruby before she ran into the ballroom followed by her sister and then Ichigo who was about to close the doors when his Scroll started to ring

When Ichigo looked at who it was he saw that it was Glynda.

"Yeah, what is it Glynda?" Ichigo asked

"Mr. Kurosaki there're some first year students causing trouble would you please bring them to the ballroom."

"Alright, I'm on it… where are they?" Ichigo asked Glynda

"They're near the dorms bothering some students." answered the combat instructor

"I'll head over there right now." Ichigo said before he hung up and _**Flashstepped**_ to the dorms

A couple of seconds had passed since Ichigo left the ballroom and when he arrived at the dorms he spotted the students that Glynda told him to get. They were picking on some Faunus girls. Ichigo knew what it was like to be bullied back in his world and he hated people who picked on the weak. One of the bullies who had a light blue buzz-cut saw Ichigo walking up to them.

"What do you want carrot top?" he asked rudely

"For you stop picking on those girls and head to the ballroom wear _all_ of the first years have to go tonight."

"What girls, all were doing is training the animals not to mess with us." said the one who Ichigo figured was the leader of their group sense he was the biggest

"Please, leave us alone!" said one of the Faunus

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKS!" he shouted as he raised his hand and made a fist but right when he was going to swing he and his friends all felt an immense pressure start to crush them

They were all on their knees gasping for air when Ichigo stepped over them. The Faunus looked at him in fear because they could feel the pressure but at a much lesser degree.

"Go on, head to your dorm rooms let me handle these guys." Ichigo said kindly

 **"King, when they leave let's scare these guys shitless."** said the hollow Zangetsu

 _"As long as they don't get hurt I'm on board."_ Ichigo mentally replied to the sword spirit

 **"Not an issue just let me talk to them."** said the white doppelganger

 _"Okay, all yours."_ Ichigo said as let the true Zangetsu out to chat with the bullies and stopped crushing them with his spiritual pressure

As soon as the pressure let up they got up and saw Ichigo staring at them and they froze in fear when they looked at his face. He wore a psychotic smile, his eyes were terrifying. His Sclera were jet black and his irises were golden but what horrified the bullies the most was how his voiced changed.

 **"Now what should I do with you four because I honestly can't decide they're so many options… but I'll give you a sporting chance if you can make it back to the ballroom before I catch you I'll count this as a warning but you only get** _ **one**_ **. On the count of three you start running…one…two…three, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

Once the true Zangetsu said three the bullies ran as fast as they could with the sound of the sword spirit's laughter echoing behind them. That was when Ichigo regained control but he didn't chase them knowing they would reach the ballroom in a couple minutes at the pace they were running. Ichigo took out his Scroll and called Glynda.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki I see you've taken care of those thugs." Glynda said indifferently

"Just wanted to know if there're any more first years walking around." Ichigo replied

"No… their all at the ballroom now so I suggest you head there and make sure the students behave and rest up for tomorrow." Gynda replied back

"Alright I'm going now I'll see you and Ozpin at the initiation." Ichigo said before he hung up and headed back to the ballroom

By the time Ichigo returned to the ballroom the sun had set and he was getting slightly drowsy. When he opened the door he saw that some of the students were asleep or getting ready for bed. Ichigo was wandering around the ballroom looking for a place to sit but there weren't any on the ground floor so he decided to go up the stairs. However, before Ichigo got half way up the stairs he stopped when he heard two girls shout "OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" in unison. Ichigo looked back and saw Ruby, Yang, a girl with white hair and another girl with black hair reading a book.

 _"I better make sure they don't wake anybody up."_ Ichigo thought as he made his way towards the girls as they continued to argue

"Hey… shut up there're people trying to sleep." Ichigo quietly ordered getting all the girls attention

"Ichigo's right we should go to sleep." Ruby said quietly trying to defuse the situation

"Wait… who are you?" the white haired teen asked quietly

"He's going to be helping Ms. Goodwitch in the combat classes and he's supervising us tonight. Ichigo this is Weiss and this is Blake" Ruby whispered as she introduced the white and black haired girls

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki now go to sleep already." Ichigo loudly whispered

"Okay, good night Ichigo see you tomorrow." Yang said quietly as she dragged her sister back to their bedrolls and went to sleep while the now named Weiss and Blake did the same

Once all the first years were asleep Ichigo checked his Scroll. The time read 9:45 and the orange haired teen was tired after a long day so, he went to the top of the stairs, laid back on the wall facing a window and went to sleep.

 **(The next day)**

Ichigo woke up when he felt his scroll vibrate. When he got it out of his pocket he saw that Ozpin sent him a message that told him to meet him and Glynda at Beacon tower and that it was six in the morning and the sun had started rising.

"God dammit Ozpin." Ichigo said to himself as he got to his feet

Once Ichigo was up he walked out the ballroom door and shut it as silently as possible so he didn't wake the students. As soon as the door was shut Ichigo **_Flashstepped_** to Beacon Tower. When the orange haired teen arrived at the tower he saw that Glynda and Ozpin were waiting for him.

"Good to see you again Ichigo." Ozpin said before he took a sip from his mug

"Hey guys what's up, did something happen?" Ichigo asked the two professors

"No Mr. Kurosaki…Professor Ozpin simply wanted you to join the staff for breakfast before the students wake up." answered Glynda

"Sure I was going to get some food anyway." Ichigo replied

"Excellent, lets head to the teacher's lounge the others should already be there by now." Ozpin said before he took another sip of coffee

While Ichigo was getting breakfast with the rest of Beacon's staff the first year students were starting to wake up. By the time an hour had passed they all had completed their daily routines and were getting there weapons from their lockers when they were called to where the initiation was taking place. At the cliff Ozpin, Glynda and Ichigo were facing the new students when Ozpin began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." said Beacons Headmaster

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." said Glynda

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." said Ozpin

"What?!" ruby said in shock and fear

After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way; do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You'll be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You guard that item as well as you standing and be graded appropriately. Now, are there any questions?" Ozpin asked once he was done with his speech

"Um, yes sir?" Jaune nervously asked raising his hand

"Good now… take your positions." the Headmaster said cutting off the blond student

Seconds later the students got ready before the platforms that they were standing on began to launch them into the air. As the students were being flung into the Grimm filled forest Jaune couldn't help but ask a few questions.

"So are you going to drop us off or something?" asked the blond haired teen

"No, you will be falling." answered Ozpin

"One more quick question did you hand out parachutes?" Jaune asked the fear in his voice very easily noticed

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin answered again

"Okay… so, what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyy…?" Jaune said as he was launched

"Really Ozpin, you had to catapult them?" Ichigo asked the Headmaster who never answered back

 **"Well king I guess it's time to play the waiting game and see what happens."** said the true Zangetsu

* * *

 _(AN)_ I know, no action this chapter sorry but I promise this story will have plenty of action once it kicks up. I'm extremely exited for the next chapter and I will complete it as soon as possible. Please PM me if you have any questions, concerns or ideas.


	4. Initiation Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth

 **"Zangetsu/Hollow"**

"Old Man Zangetsu "

"Normal"

 _"Thoughts"/Flashback_

 ** _Attacks/techniques_**

 _(AN)_

Please review

* * *

As the initiation continued Ichigo was getting bored so he went over to a nearby tree. He got into a meditative position and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was in his Inner World. In front of him stood both of Zanpakuto spirits wielding their respective weapons.

"What is it Ichigo?" asked the Quincy manifestation of his powers

 **"Yeah what's going on king?"** the Hollow/Shinigami portion of his soul

"I just want to spar to pass the time, you guys up for it?" Ichigo asked his sword spirits

 **"About time I got to kick your ass."** said the white doppelganger

"Good idea Ichigo you need to keep your skills sharp." said the black cloaked spirit

All three quickly took their stances and charged at each other and the sword spirits had begun to attack Ichigo in perfect sync, until the orange haired teen fired a **_Getsuga_** at both forcing them to back off. After that the two spirits decided to get serious and fired their own signature **_Getsugas_** which Ichigo dodged

As the fight in Ichigo's inner world continued the Beacon initiates had already partnered up and were looking for the forest temple while fighting Grimm along the way. One particular pair was completely lost.

"It's definitely this way, I mean this way it's definitely this way. Alright it's official we passed it." Weiss said in irritation

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked her teammate

"Because I know exactly where we're going; we're going to…the forest temple. Weiss replied

"Ugh." Ruby groaned

"Oh stop it you don't know where we are either." Weiss said raising her voice

"Well, at least I don't pretend like I know everything." Ruby retorted

"What is that supposed to mean?" the white haired heiress asked in anger

"It means you're a big, stupid, jerk and I hate you." Ruby yelled

"Ugh… just keep moving." Weiss ordered

"Oh, just keep moving hurry up waaah watch where you're going. Why are you so bossy?" Ruby asked angrily

"I'm not bossy don't say things like that. Weiss said in irritation

"Stop treating me like a kid." Ruby ordered

"Stop acting like a kid." Weiss ordered back

Well, stop acting like your perfect. Ruby replied

"I'm not perfect…not yet but I'm still leagues better than you." said the white haired heiress before walking away

"You don't even know me." Ruby said in defeat

While that was going on Ichigo was still fighting in his Inner World. The battle had gotten more intense all the combatants were attacking at high speeds but before the fight could go on they stopped suddenly.

"It appears someone is trying to talk to you Ichigo." said Old Man Zangetsu

"I better get going then." said the orange haired Shinigami

 **"Next time we meet King, we got some training to do. You still have a long way to go before you master your powers."** said the white doppelganger

"Got it, I'll see you guys later." Ichigo said before he left his Inner World

When Ichigo opened his eyes he was greeted by Ozpin looking down at him.

"Ichigo sorry to interrupt your meditation but I believe it would be in your best interest to watch the Initiates complete their task; you are going to be teaching them after all." said the silver haired Huntsmen

"Okay, how're they doing?" Ichigo asked as he got up

"They all have chosen their relics and are fighting two very large Grimm, a giant Nevermore and Deathstalker." Ozpin said handing Ichigo a scroll showing live footage of the battle

Right now they were fighting at some ruins near a cliff. While the soon to be team JNPR was fighting the Deathstalker on a crumbling bridge the future team RWBY was dealing with the Nevermore. Each group was holding their own against the monsters.

RWBY had begun to attack the flying Grimm. First they tried to bring it down by firing everything they had at it which ended with the Nevermore crashing into the structure they were standing on. While the ruin was reduced to falling ruble the future members of team RWBY had made it to some nearby bridges.

"None of this is working." Wises said in annoyance

"I have a plan, cover me!" Ruby said

While that was going on the would be members of team JNPR were still fighting the scorpion Grimm. Ren loosened the Deathstalker's stinger with bullets until he was thrown off, Pyrrha who then threw her shield at the now useless body part cutting it off. Once her shield returned to her Nora who launched herself into the air using Pyrrha's shield as a spring board and slammed down on the Grimm's head with her weapon killing it.

Yang was firing rounds at the Nevermore eventually she hit it in the eye pissing it off and making it focus on her. The flying Grimm turned and once it was close Yang jumped into its open mouth and fired some rounds down its throat. She then jumped from the Nevermore's mouth before it crashed into the nearby cliff. It was about to take to the sky again but couldn't due to its tail feathers being quickly frozen by a certain heiress. The future team RWBY then made a slingshot out of Blake's Gambol Shroud and Weiss's Glyphs ready to fire Ruby at Nevermore.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." said Weiss

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked

"Hmph, can I?" Weiss asked sarcastically

"…Can-" ruby asked before she was cut off

"Of course I can!" Weiss answered

Ruby then was launched, as she was flying she fired some rounds to propel her farther. She then hooked the Nevermore's neck with the scythe blade of Crescent Rose and with Weiss making a path up the cliff with her semblance Ruby started scaling said cliff while dragging the colossal Grimm up with her. Once she was at the top Ruby fired one last round propelling with so much force that she decapitated the monster. All the initiates looked up in awe as Ruby approached the edge of the cliff and looked down at her sister and friends and smiled.

Ichigo and Ozpin were somewhat surprised on how they killed the Nevermore but were happy that none of them got severely hurt.

"Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow." Ichigo's combat pass screamed

 _"Shit! I didn't think they could get to this world!"_ Ichigo thought

"Ichigo what going on?" Ozpin asked the orange haired teen

"Remember when I told you about the monsters from my world? They found their way to Remnant." Ichigo said to the Huntsmen whose eyes widened in shock

"Go, get to the students and make sure they're safe." Ozpin ordered

"On it." Ichigo said as he drew his Zanpakuto and vanished with **_Flashstep_**

Ruby was smiling down at her friends and sister when she and everyone in the area heard a bone chilling roar. Soon a monster that they had never seen before fell from the sky behind Ruby. She quickly turned around and saw a creature with purple skin, a white bone mask and a salamander like body. It was eight times the red hooded girl's size. The Hollow turned its yellow eyed gaze towards Ruby and let out another horrifying roar before it lunged at her with speed that even Ruby couldn't counter. It pinned her at the edge of cliff with its mouth wide open with only Crescent Rose keeping the monster from killing her. Ruby was terrified because she knew it planned on eating her as its jaws were getting closer.

"Weiss I some glyph platforms." Yang said with fear and anger in her voice

However, before they could make a move a massive pressure came over them. Up at the top of the cliff the Hollow froze in fear, it then felt pain coming from its jaw as it was knocked into the air. Now Ruby was free from the Hollow's grip she looked up and saw someone with spiky orange hair and a sword in each hand.

"…Ichigo?" she asked out of shock

"Ruby stay back this will be over shortly." Ichigo said with a serious tone as he walked over to where the Hollow landed

The Hollow landed a few yards away and was staggered but it soon recovered when it saw Ichigo and it was afraid due the massive amount of Reiatsu it was sensing. It was about to try and flee but was killed by having its body being sliced down the middle before it could make the attempt. As the Hollow's body disintegrated Ichigo looked behind him and saw an astonished Ruby.

"You alright Ruby?" Ichigo asked the red hooded teen

"Yes thank you, by the way what was that thing you just killed? Was it some rare type of Grimm?" Ruby asked

No…that wasn't a Grimm it was something far worse… a Hollow." Ichigo said with a deep scowl on his face

He was about to turn to face Ruby but stopped when he heard the sound of more Hollows coming from above. As they crashed to the ground Ichigo looked up and saw an open Garganta with Hollows flowing out. The Hollows charged at the orange haired Shinigami but were cut down by his Zanpakuto and disintegrated.

Ruby get back with the others I'll take care of this you just get back to Beacon." Ichigo said as he got into combat stance

"But what about you… we can help." said Ruby

"You'll only get in the way; trust me I'll be fine." said Ichigo ready for more Hollows

"But… alright." was all she said before she jumped off the cliff back down to her sister and the rest of her friends using Crescent Rose to slow her fall

Once the red hooded teen landed she was tackled by her sister and locked in a bear hug.

"Ruby are you alright, what happened up there, what was that thing?" Yang asked bombarding her sister with questions

"I'm fine thanks to Ichigo he got that thing off me; I heard him call it a Hollow, There are more coming, and Ichigo told us to head back to Beacon." Ruby informed everyone

"We can't just leave him." said Blake

"He said that we'd only get in the way." Ruby said trying to convince the group

Before the group's argument could continue Ichigo appeared in front of them with a face of anger.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Get back to the school before you get hurt." he ordered

Weiss was about to protest when the shadow of a bear Hollow twice the size of an Ursa Major was suddenly looming over her. The Hollow was about to swing its massive clawed hand down to kill the heiress. However, in an instant its limb was severed; it took the monster to realize what happened then it started wailing in agony clutching its wound.

 **"Damn you Shinigami I'll make you pay for tha!-"** was all it could scream before it was split down the middle and disintegrated

"Thank you Ichigo." said Weiss

"Don't Mention it; now get back to the school I'll keep the Hollow's attention on me." Ichigo said as he jumped into the sky killing any Hollows in his way

While Ichigo continued to cut down all Hollows in sight the future teams RWBY and JNPR were almost out of the forest. Up ahead they saw Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch waiting for them with three Bullheads the soon to be team CRNL was already on one. The group of students were relieved that help had come.

"Hurry up and get onboard!" ordered Glynda as the students approached

"What about Ichigo… aren't you going to help him?" asked Blake

"I don't believe he needs our help… see for yourself." Ozpin said as he pointed at the sky

Everyone including CRNL looked to where the Huntsman was pointing and, in the distance, saw Ichigo killing Hollows left and right in midair and in a matter of seconds. Most were dead. Those that were smart enough fled back through the Garganta. However, it didn't close in fact it began to expand and out of it came six Gillians and they had set their sights on the Beacon staff and students.

They started walking towards their prey as they were seemingly marching a formation one in the front, two in the middle and three in the back. They were destroying good portions of the forest with every step as they marched on they suddenly stopped even with their low intelligence the feeling of killer intent soaked Reiatsu was making them tremble in fear. The front Gillian was then sliced down the middle and as its body fell and disintegrated the other Menos then saw who killed their ally they soon spotted the orange haired Shinigami standing in the air glaring at them. The giant-sized Hollows opened their mouths each of them letting out a deafening roar as they charged their **_Ceros_**.

Ichigo saw that the Menos were about to fire and drew his Zanpakuto and braced himself. The red blasts stopped when they slammed into him. Even with five attacks hitting him all at once full force Ichigo didn't budge. With one swift motion he dispersed the attack with his swords. The Hollows were about to fire again. However, Ichigo began poring his Reiatsu into his Zanpakuto and shouted " ** _Getsuga Tenshou_**!" and launched a giant light blue crescent wave that sliced through the Gillans as if they were butter.

As soon as Ichigo finished off the Menos the students looked on in awe unable to believe what they had just witnessed. They were staring at Ichigo's floating form before he vanished from their sight. It took them a moment before they realized he was back on the ground facing them.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ichigo

"Yes, Ichigo we're fine." answered Ozpin

"I'm sure you all have many questions and they will be answered in time. Now let's get back to Beacon so you can complete your initiation." said Ozpin

After the students returned to the school the teams CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY were formed. Soon the teams were given dorms and went to sleep. However, team RWBY was wide awake.

"I don't get it." said Wiess

"What don't you get?" asked Yang

"I don't get how that guy was able to do all that, or did you all forget what happened today?" Weiss asked her new teammates

"His name is Ichigo." said Blake as she continued to read her book

"I know what his name is!" shouted Weiss

"Weiss does have a point you guys." said Ruby

"Thank you!" Weiss shouted

"I will admit I want to know what those things he killed were." Blake informed her team

"I want to know how he killed those giant ones." said Yang with excitement in her voice

"I saw his weapons they didn't have a chamber for rounds but they did have a weird feeling coming from them." said Ruby

"What do you mean Ruby?" asked Weiss

"They almost seemed alive." Ruby answered

* * *

 _(AN)_ Hello again my readers I know it's been a long time but I have been very busy as of late. I want to thank you for all of your support and promise that I'm doing my best to bring you the best story I can write in a timely manner. As usual PM if you have any ideas or questions and please Review.


	5. The Protecter's Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth

 **"Zangetsu/Hollow"**

"Old Man Zangetsu "

"Normal"

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _Attacks/techniques_**

 _(AN)_

Please review

* * *

A few hours after the battle with the Hollows during the student's initiation Ozpin brought Glynda and Ichigo to his office.

"Ichigo I must thank you for saving the students and I must apologize to both of you." Ozpin said getting curious look from Glynda

"Apologize… for what?"

"For hiding the true reason why, I brought you here. But for you to understand I have to say that you're not the first Shinigami to appear on Remnant. There was one before you." Ozpin informed much to the surprise of Glynda and Ichigo

"Who was the first?" asked Ichigo

"His name was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." Ozpin answered causing the orange haired teen's eyes to widen

"When you told me your story you mentioned that you fought alongside Yamamoto on more than one occasion, that he helped you regain your powers; I was happy to know he was as honorable as the day I met him all those years ago. I must admit that I was devastated to learn that he was killed; he was a good friend. This proves I can trust you." Ozpin said with a sad smile

"How long ago was he here?" asked Ichigo

"Eighteen hundred years give or take." answered Ozpin

"How old are you?" Ichigo asked with a shocked expression

"To be honest I've lost track." answered Ozpin

"Ichigo what I'm about to tell you is only known by a few select individuals and can't leave this room under any circumstances do you understand?" asked Ozpin

"Yes… I do." Ichigo answered with a deep scowl

While Ozpin explained who he was and what was happening on Remnant regarding Salem and the Maidens team RWBY was trying to make sense of that day's events.

Weiss was pacing back and forth while her teammates were relaxing. Blake was reading a book, Ruby was cleaning her weapon and Yang was looking at a motorcycle magazine.

"How can you all be so calm I thought we were going to try to figure out what happened today." Weiss said in a frustrated tone

"Weiss, we spent hours trying to figure that out but came up with nothing. We've never seen any Grimm like the ones Ichigo fought and after a lot of thinking I've decided that I'll let Ichigo tell us." said Yang

"How can you trust him not to lie?" asked Weiss

"I don't but I'm going to give him a chance for saving Ruby." Yang answered

"Professor Ozpin did say that are questions would be answered in time. Oh and Yang I don't think those things were Grimm." Blake said before she closed her book

"What are you talking about?" asked Yang

"Remember when Ichigo saved Weiss?" Blake asked her teammates

"Yeah, one of those things actually spoke!" shouted Ruby

"It called Ichigo something when he cut off its arm remember?" Ruby reminded her team

"It called him a Shinigami I think, anyone know what that is?" Weiss asked her teammates getting no response from any of them

"Okay at least we have something to research; which we can do tomorrow. Today was long and I'm tired." Blake said as she went to get ready for bed

"Blake's right we should look into it tomorrow and get some sleep." Yang said before she too started getting ready for bed along with Weiss and her sister

Back at Beacon tower Ozpin had just finished telling Ichigo the truth.

"So let me see if I got this Yamamoto came here to remnant when Salem was close to getting her hands on the relics you mentioned thanks to her vast armies of Grimm. However, when he arrived here Yamamoto pushed her and her armies back and helped the people of this world survive. Eventually he fought Salem one on one and would have killed her if your gods didn't send him back to my world." Ichigo said trying to make sense of the situation

"Correct Yamamoto is the reason we are still here; he almost destroyed Salem but before he could deliver the final blow he vanished. Salem was weakened and has been gathering her strength, rebuilding her armies, and planning ever since." Ozpin explained

"Professor Ozpin… if I may ask why you haven't mentioned this to anyone else?" Glynda asked with a serious look on her face

"I didn't want to create false hope. I didn't know if Yamamoto would return I believed that his appearance was a miracle. Our mission is to stop Salem and for the longest time there was very little chance we could… but now we have you Ichigo. With your help we just might be able to win this war. Now that you know the truth will you still help us?" Ozpin asked with a pleading look in his eyes

"I can't turn my back on those in need. So, yeah I will help you defeat Salem in any way I can." Ichigo said with a small smile

"Thank you Ichigo now I think it's time we all got some rest classes do start tomorrow. See you in the morning Ichigo. Oh, remember combat class is at two in the afternoon." Ozpin reminded the orange haired Shinigami

"Got it see you guys tomorrow." Ichigo replied before he left the office

The next day Ichigo was walking towards the combat room when he ran into Professor Port.

"Ah hello Mr. Kurosaki how are you doing on this fine day?" the older man asked cheerfully

"I'm doing well; just heading to the combat room." Ichigo replied

"Good luck Mr. Kurosaki." Port said before he went into his classroom

Once Ichigo arrived at the combat room he checked his Scroll for the time.

"1:45… made it with time to spare." Ichigo said to himself

As soon Ichigo entered the room he was greeted by Glynda.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kurosaki, I hope you're ready to teach your first combat class." said the blond Huntress

"Funny you should mention that because I figured out what I'm going to teach them." Ichigo replied

"What would that be if I may ask." Glynda questioned

"Watch and see." Ichigo answered

At 2:00 all the students had taken their seats among them were team RWBY, team JNPR and team CRDL. Ichigo stepped to the center of the room; while getting all of the students' attention.

"Alright let me cut to the chase, in this class you will be learning how to fight and kill Grimm however, as long as I am here you will be learning all aspects of battle. Now I'm going to pick a team your objective will be to make me yield. Oh one more thing fight as if your life is on the line." Ichigo said with his trademark scowl on his face

"Now, team JNPR you will be going first." said Ichigo

As the members of team JNPR stepped into the ring Glynda was watching with great interest.

 _"What did he mean by all aspects."_ Glynda thought

"Alright… now attack!" Ichigo shouted not bothering to draw his Zanpakuto

Nora was the first to strike; she swung her hammer at Ichigo over and over while he lazily dodged and noticed a lot of openings. After the fifth swing Ichigo knocked the Huntress in training back towards her teammates with a palm-thrust and in doing so dropped her Aura by half.

Team JNPR then charged at their opponent before splitting up and surrounding him. They stood still waiting for someone to make a move. The four students were about to rush Ichigo but stopped when he vanished. Ren then got an uneasy feeling coming from behind him. He quickly turned around ready to attack only for the orange haired Shinigami to punch him in the stomach making him drop to his knees. The other members of team JNPR looked at the Aura meter and saw that Ren's was in the red. Ichigo then again vanished from sight with **_Flashstep._** Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha then put up their guard but soon they all felt a quick tap on the back of their necks and fell unconscious. After the fight was over Ren got to his feet.

"How…how did you do that?" Ren asked in awe

"It's a high-speed movement technique called **_FLashstep._** Ichigo replied

"Ren you did well you were able to sense where I was even if it was at the last moment. Your teammates have to work harder in that area but in time all four of you will become much stronger as long as you continue to train. This fight was just to see where you guys need to improve. Ichigo informed the Huntsmen in training before he picked all the unconscious members of JNPR and put them back in their seats with their heads down and sent Ren to the infirmary

"Alright next up will be team CRDL." Ichigo stated

* * *

(AN) Again so sorry it took so long to get this done I recently moved to a different state and I am trying to get in to a good school. So I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and as usual PM if you have any thoughts or ideas.(PS) I'm working on a way to bring Grimmjow into the story and I will set up a poll for both to see who they will be paired with.


End file.
